


I'm cold

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Mystrade prompts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cold, Facebook prompt-cold, Feels, Greg doesn't let him, Hurt Greg, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mycroft wants to run, he already bought the suit for the wedding after all, mentione of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: "I'm cold." Mycroft grunted and closed his eyes. "Aren't you?" Greg continued. "And thirsty and my stomach wants to...""For the love of god shut up!" Mycroft yelled his voice echoing in the empty room."But I am…really really cold.”"And what do you want me to do about it?" Mycroft knew it wasn’t Greg’s fault, and he shouldn’t be angry at him, but he couldn’t help it now."Help?""Help." Mycroft sighed and hit his head to the wall.





	I'm cold

"I'm cold." Mycroft grunted and closed his eyes. "Aren't you?" Greg continued. "And thirsty and my stomach wants to..."  
"For the love of god shut up!" Mycroft yelled his voice echoing in the empty room.  
"But I am…really really cold.”  
"And what do you want me to do about it?" Mycroft knew it wasn’t Greg’s fault, and he shouldn’t be angry at him, but he couldn’t help it now.  
"Help?"  
"Help." Mycroft sighed and hit his head to the wall. "How could I help you?"  
"Don't know you are the Holmes."  
"I'm chained to the ground if you forgot."  
"You are the clever one." Greg whispered.  
They were closed up for approximately two days, during which Greg was tortured in front of him so he'd talk. Every second of it pained him immensely, but he couldn't give them what they wanted; not talking was something wired deep in his brain. 'If you want to get out, don't talk...it is better to die than to be a traitor.' he shook his head to silence the voices of the past.  
"Gregory..." he said softly.  
"Hmmm?" he opened his eyes looking at him. Mycroft hesitated, he wanted to say how sorry he was, but he felt it would sound so stupid in this situation.  
"I love you...please remember that."  
"Me too My." he smiled curling up on the cold ground. "I love you so much…I'm cold." Mycroft sighed.  
"I know dear...I think of something."  
"I knew you would." he chuckled already drifting off. Mycroft pulled up his legs resting his forehead on them. Two days and no one found them.  
"What the hell are they doing." he mumbled to himself.  
"Running after false leads." the door opened. "Really Mycroft, two days and you still haven't figured it out?"  
"No...you?”  
"In deed."  
"Why?"  
"You know that well...I'm doing a favour to the nation and the world. Everyone is blinded by your achievements not seeing the threat you pose."  
"Why not just kill me then?”  
“What is the fun in that?” he smiled. Mycroft straightened his back. "Get comfortable with your new home…"  
“Why not just kill me?” he repeated. “What do you want from me?”  
“You know the answer already.”  
“I’m not helping you.”  
“Of course you will. If not your pet, then something else will change your mind.” he kicked Greg who whined and opened his eyes. "Bye boys." he closed the door loudly.  
"I don't like him." Greg mumbled rubbing his stomach were he kicked him.  
"No one does my dear. Have you heard what he said?"  
"That this place is comfy? Yes...he is an idiot."  
"Yes Gregory." Mycroft smiled sadly. "Could you come closer to me?" he asked hesitantly.  
"For you, anything, you know that love." Greg collected his strength and slowly crawled to him. "Just a matter of decades." he mumbled through gritted teeth.  
"I can wait." he whispered. Greg finally collapsed in front of him. "I know you are tired dear but I need your help."  
"I'll stay and play the idiot." he mumbled placing his head on his thigh.  
"What?"  
"He forgot to close the door...you go, kill anyone who tries to stop you and come back for me with back up. I better stay, I'd just slow you down…getting us both killed."  
"I...what if they kill you?" Greg of course figured his plan but Mycroft had a big fear.  
"Nah, how to blackmail you without me? See I'm the most important man in the world now."  
"You are always that for me." Mycroft whispered.  
"Awwww…" Greg smiled up at him. "Thank you love. I get you out of the handcuffs in a moment...see not that bad to have me around." Mycroft just realised how badly his hands were injured.  
"I'm sorry." he whispered hearing Greg sniffle as he fiddled with the cuffs.  
"'S’okay.” he fiddled it them a bit more. “There; you are free." Mycroft rubbed his wrists, they weren't in the best shape either, but still better than Greg’s. "Now I sleep and when I wake up we'll be home yes?" he leaned to the wall.  
"Yes." Mycroft kissed him, covering him with his coat and got up. "Promise Gregory."

"Who is this gorgeous red head?" Greg gently stroked Mycroft's hair, his head shot up blinking sleepily.  
"You are up!"  
"Obviously Mr. Holmes." he chuckled then flinched from the pain.  
"Gregory..."  
"Got past the guards in one piece?" he scanned Mycroft worriedly.  
"Yes, I'm unharmed." he mumbled.  
"But not fine...talk to me." he took his hand but Mycroft pulled away.  
"I'm...I can not express how...how..." he sighed. “I know it means nothing but I'm truly sorry for what happened to you."  
"I know that...it wasn't your fault."  
"Then whose?" his head shot up, Greg could see tears running down his cheeks. "It is all because of me! Mother was right...I...I'm the monster in the family."  
"Love..." Greg managed to push himself to a sitting position. "Listen to me very carefully..."  
"I'm leaving...no one will know where I am...that is the best for everyone." he got up.  
"Mycroft!" Greg said warningly but he was already out of the room.  
"Bloody Holmes." he grunted and got up with the support of the iv stand. "No running away from me." he gritted his teeth and made his way after him.  
"No, no...you can not get up yet!" a nurse tried to stop him.  
"Once my fiancé is dealt with." he walked past her.  
"He doesn't want you to be up, I'm pretty sure." she tried again.  
"He is not running away...no, no. I already bought a suit for the wedding!" he yelled down the stairs spotting Mycroft's red hair. "Come back now!" he yelled again. "I'm not blaming you, but if I fell off the stairs because of you I'm going to haunt your ass off." Mycroft stopped and looked up at him. "Come up love...please." Greg suddenly felt really weak. "I'm tired and cold...please!" Mycroft bowed his head and climbed up the stairs. "Thanks My." he mumbled when he was standing in front of him. "Mind helping me back." Mycroft wrapped his arms around him. “Thanks love. You really thought I'm going to let you run off before the wedding?"  
"I'm confused."  
"No, this is my room."  
"Not what I meant."  
"I know." he smirked and dropped to the bed. "Ahhh, much better."  
"Gregory..."  
"Sit already." he wiggled to get the blanket out from under himself. "Rather help." Mycroft covered him with the blanket. "Thank you love." Mycroft sunk to the chair with a small sob. "I know love, I know...but please listen to me very carefully." Greg stroked his arm.  
"All the things they did to you..." he sobbed. “I...I had no other choice...I'm so sorry, so so sorry." he buried his face to his hands. Greg reached for him and pulled him closer, stroking his hair.  
"It's okay...I wouldn't want you to give in and be his puppet, I'm happy that this time it wasn't you who got hurt, you suffered enough love. It’s okay, I’m all right, you are all right…we are fine and out of there.” he kept mumbling to him till Mycroft calmed down a bit. “Is he secured?" Mycroft nodded. "Good...good. Everything got settled, they are so idiot, they didn’t even realise that you were gone. My lovely secret agent.”  
"I'm not…"  
"You are lovely." he kissed his hand.  
"Why are you so nice to me?" he whispered not looking at him.  
"Because no matter what; I love you."  
"This is stupid. You got tortured because of me."  
"And?"  
"You must hate me, I caused you tremendous pain..."  
"It wasn't you personally."  
"Same."  
"No." he chuckled and lifter his head. “Not at all My. I’m really happy that you are well and here with me. Please promise me that you don’t run away from me…promise.”  
“I promise.” Greg wiped off his tears.  
“Thank you.” he sighed deeply. “I’m cold.” Greg whispered hiding a smile, knowing that Mycroft can not say no to him.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Stop repeating it and warm me up.” he patted the bed. Mycroft took off his shoes and suit jacket and settled next to him. He held Greg as gingerly as he could. “Much better.” he mumbled snuggling to his arms.  
“Thank you Gregory.”  
“What for?”  
“Everything.”  
“I love you My, don’t ever forget it.”  
“Me too Gregory.” he kissed his forehead and buried his face to his silver hair.


End file.
